


how the stars shine

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Athletes, Character Study, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His whole life, all Rei ever wanted was to be a high school track star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how the stars shine

**Author's Note:**

> Rei is such a dork and so earnest that it hurts.

his house is full of track gear. spikes, shoes, foam rollers, and sun glasses, new and old, broken and pristine, they are the building blocks of his room.   
  
it's in his blood.   
  
it's in his lungs.   
  
he can't stop the need for speed, to go the distance is the achieve what the stars cannot (immortality).   
  
but lofty goals aside, he really likes to run because his father really likes to run and his father was a high school track star so he figures that he could be one too. he trains like an athlete, thinks like a mathematician, and acts like a stone cold tsundere (says nagisa).   
  
there's not a lot he won't do for the sake of becoming a great high jumper, a great track athlete. he eats right (he hasn't had potato chips in ages), stays hydrated, exercises every morning, and does well in his science based classes (his literature teach tells him he's too literal).   
  
rei tries. tried. he really did.   
  
but it was not enough. 


End file.
